


Stay Awake

by scarlet_letter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Biting, Cheeky, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Lemon, Midnight Strolls, Not enough back story, Oral Sex, Reiner is an engineer, Rule Breaking, Sex in the woods, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, being a hoe, reiner braun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_letter/pseuds/scarlet_letter
Summary: Late night talks with Reiner get a little heated





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was driving back from my hometown and listening to some London Grammar. If one thing inspires me to write, it's my hometown and London Grammar

It was a serenity like no other. No light but the moon, casting a silver glow over everything it touched. Mesmerising, really, was the beauty of night. There was no sound but the crickets, offering your head some peace after days filled with nothing but aimless chatter that gnawed at your mind like a dog at a bone. Truly, it was your favourite time. You leaned back on the chair, sighing in pleasure as the breeze flowed around you. It caressed your skin, warmth and comfort in its touch.   
It was late, but your care factor remained at zero. What was a few hours sleep lost when you could indulge in nighttime pleasures? It was too much a temptation.   
Time alone was a rarity, these days. You heaved a sigh, not wanting to think about the short time you had left until the house would be flooded again. People came and went. You didn't mind it- how many interesting folk had you met? How many stories had you been told over cup of tea that gripped you beginning to end, or made you laugh? How many stories had left you teary-eyed, in stitches, or completely in awe?   
A Bed and Breakfast was a humble business to run, but it was certainly an eye-opening one.   
When you had guests coming in, of course.   
Three more days, and Erwin would be home. You frowned, not wanting to think about your step-father right now. It would just depress you.   
You heard the click of the screen door, and your head snapped toward the entrance, up toward the centre of the porch. Reiner, big, blond, and a mug in each hand. 

In Erwin's absence, you'd been permitted to have one guest stay- he literally trusted you with one guest. You offered the young man a smile, as you had every morning for the past two weeks. He returned the smile and offered you a mug.   
"I made you tea."   
You laughed, and took the mug. "You're stealing my job."   
He chuckled, and sat on the chair beside you. "If you want to switch and be an engineer, that's fine with me."   
"Hell no."   
He laughed again, and then there was silence.   
More breeze enveloped the pair of you, and you found it wasn't totally unreasonable to be in the company of another person and enjoying the night.   
"Hey Reiner?"   
"Yeah?"   
You turned your head to look at him, hoping he would take it as merely a polite gesture. Hoped, as you weren't sure you'd be comfortable if he knew how much you liked his face. "What brought you here?"   
He looked at you, robbing you of his side profile but offering the pleasing symmetry his features had to offer in its place. "You want the truth?"   
"Why would I ask otherwise?"   
Reiner placed his cup on the ground, out of the way to avoid an accidental spill. "To tell you the truth, my head hasn't been so clear lately."   
Shuffling so you were facing him, you brought your knees to your chest. You loved it when stuff got deep like this, though you tried to force your mind away from the ulterior motive of finding out whether or not he had a girlfriend. Regardless of your nosiness, you had the feeling you would find out. "How so?"   
He sighed, and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Work is work, and you have a life to go home to outside of it, yeah?"   
You nodded. "Yeah?"   
"You need to separate the two, otherwise you'll fuck yourself over. So what happens when your work becomes your life?"   
"You crash and burn?"   
His eyes met yours, and you felt as though a hand had closed around your heart. Stop it, (F/N), you told yourself. He's a guest.   
"Well, you're pretty much spot on about the burning." He looked back at the ground. "What do you do when most of your relationships go bust?"   
"Did she break up with you?"   
"Who?"   
Damn it. In your attempt to be deep and meaningful, you'd made a douche out of yourself. Game, set, match, you were a loser.   
"Your girlfriend?"   
He laughed. "Didn't have one to begin with."  
You internally fist-pumped, ecstatic. Not that you had a chance anyway, but your self-esteem grew a little.   
He continued. "I just felt like I'd missed so much, so I took some time off."   
You nodded, understanding completely. How many times had you just wanted to run away from everything? Run away and start a new life? Far more than you'd care to talk about, that's for sure. "It's important to do that. For other's sake, as well as your own."   
"Yeah." He turned to look at you again, and you swallowed. "Aren't you tired?"   
You shrugged, tearing your eyes away from his. "I don't really get tired anymore."   
"That doesn't sound healthy."   
"It is what it is."   
You stood, and went to the railing. You felt the time to shut up and stop talking was now, before you said something stupid. There was the sound of creaking wood, and foot steps behind you.   
"I'll stay awake with you, if you want."   
Those words shouldn't have been arousing at all, but they were, coming out of his mouth. You shouldn't have been sitting with him like this, either, but you were. You shouldn't have been attracted to him, you shouldn't have had such improper thoughts about him, you shouldn't have thought that you even had a shot.   
Heat prickled the back of your neck. You could feel him behind you, standing in wait for your verdict. For a second time stood still, and you knew you had to reply. It was replying in a manner other than begging him to get in your bed that was the trick. You took a moment to breathe, to feel air roll into your lungs like waves along a shore. Slowly, you turned to face him. He was closer than you'd thought, his deep chest so close you could feel the warmth that radiated from him.   
A small hand reached for his, and you began to back yourself toward the front steps. "Come for a walk."   
He smirked. "A walk?"   
"Don't be a dick."   
He laughed. "Okay, no need to lynch me."   
You scoffed, dragging him behind you.  
Erwin would kill you. Don't bother the guests, don't annoy them, don't be chatty. Screw Erwin. The only thing that man knew how to do was get on each and every nerve you had. You couldn't think of Erwin, not right now. 

There was a path near the house. You'd taken it many times- for a morning run, or an afternoon stroll. Never at night, and never had you had a man accompany you. This place was old- much older than you cared to think about. The pair of you walked along, and you wondered how many others had come down this very same way under more romantic circumstances. You envied them, whoever they were.   
It was at the clearing that you stopped. After twenty minutes of silence, you had to stop, otherwise you would start screaming words of nonsense and that was the last thing you wanted. Especially when you were this close.   
Close to what, idiot? Your fingers clenched into your palms, willing away the voice that told you this was pointless. Why else would he have walked with you this far? He wants some ass. Why did he tell you all that stuff, then? Again, ass. He doesn't have a girlfriend, though? Insert "Why the fuck you lyin'?" meme here.   
Your chest constricted, and you took a second to settle yourself. This was a terrible idea. Why would he be interested in whatever dumb thing you could find on this walk? You were an idiot, to the core.   
"Are you okay?"   
You swallowed, praying your voice wouldn't crack. "Let's go back."   
A warm hand slipped over your shoulder. "Are you sick?"   
You shook your head. "Let's just go."   
"Tell me what's wrong, first."   
"I-"   
Strong hands gripped your shoulders, and Reiner turned you to face him. You looked up at him, not sure what to say. How could you even say anything?  
"I can't say. I really don't know."   
His hands moved from your shoulders, and you felt one slide down around your back. His other came to tilt your chin upward. "You like me."   
That was the nail in the coffin. You put both hands on his chest and pushed him from you, gently. "It's not right."   
"Says who?"   
"Erwin." You hugged yourself. "Not to mention it's really unprofessional."   
You felt him pressed against your back. Arms came around you to settle, pulling you closer. "I won't tell."  
"And when you leave?"   
Silence. Ha, you knew it. Your hands pulled his arms from you, and you went to walk away, but he grabbed you again, lunging forward to wrap around your waist and haul you into the air. You shrieked.   
"Nuh-uh, missy. I haven't waited this long for you to make the first move for nothing." He plonked you down, keeping a grip on your arm. "Talk to me."   
You stared into his face, rather unimpressed at his display of curiosity all the while you curiosity was sparked. You to make the first move?   
"Do you want me?" His voice dropped to a whisper, and your breath caught in your chest.   
You nodded. "Yes."   
"So let's not tell Erwin. We keep in contact, if you want." His hand came up around you again, this time settling in your hair. his fingers tangled in (H/C) locks, and you automatically looked up at him. "Just tell me, please. because I have been losing my mind over this and I want you."   
You were dreaming. You had to be. If you were, which you definitely were, you were going to be pissed. Shakily, you nodded, unsure of how else to proceed. Honesty was the best policy, right?   
"Good." His other hand cupped your cheek, and his mouth crashed down onto yours. Your eyes widened, and for a brief moment you were paralysed. only for a second, and then your body melted into his. Your legs turned to jelly, an you slackened against his body. Holy shit. Holy shit. You were kissing him. How many times had you thought about this over the past fortnight? Too many to count.   
He could feel the lack of control over your body, you guessed, as he lowered the both of you to the ground. Both on your knees, he continued kissing you, gently moving his mouth against yours. His hand, still locked in your hair, tugged back to expose your neck to him. Reiner's mouth slid over the soft skin of your throat, nipping and kissing. One particularly sharp nip made you cry out, and he whispered an apology, kissing along the edge of your jaw. You found yourself, and your fingers tugged at blond tresses. Leaving your neck behind, he made his way down to your chest. Digits hooked into the already low neckline of your shirt, pulling it down as far as it would go. His movements were slow and careful, and he'd eased off the biting.   
Between having your hair pulled and a man's mouth gradually moving toward your breasts, you knew this was definitely a dream, but what the hell did you care? Reiner broke away from you, and you let out a moan of disappointment.   
"Get on your back."   
You didn't hesitate, shuffling yourself to nestle on your back in the soft grass. You could remember all the times you'd laid back like this, only you had been gazing at the clouds or something equally trivial. All those other times, you didn't have a man hovering over you. Reiner gazed down at you, cupping your face with his hand.   
"Are you okay with this?"   
Readily, you nodded your consent. His hand moved to the buttons on your shirt, popping them one by one. You drew your knees up either side of his hips, so as to be in a more comfortable position. Your skirt rode up, and he pressed himself against your core. You felt it, then, inside his jeans, straining against the denim. For a moment you felt brave, and decided to slip a hand between you to touch him. You gripped him through his clothes, and you felt your stomach drop. Shit.   
You would have guessed he was well-endowed, but was this for real? Your fingers slid along him, exploring the length and the thickness.   
"Wait," he said. He sat back on his haunches, and pulled his t-shirt over his head. You sighed at the sight, and propped yourself up on your elbows to shake your shirt from your shoulders. Unclipping your bra proved to be trickier, so Reiner did the honours. Tossing aside the flimsy piece of lace, he attacked your breasts, latching on to your right with his mouth and fondling your left. A kiss was placed on your sternum, and he pressed his forehead to your chest. You could feel his fingers digging into your ribs, almost causing pain, but you didn't mind. It reminded you that this was real, and that he was truly touching you.   
"You're so fucking beautiful." More kisses were placed along you stomach, down over your hips. He placed a bite on one hip, hard enough to leave a mark. Fingers slid up into your skirt, tickling the sides of your thighs. They came to grip your underwear, and he slowly pulled the material down your legs. You knew what would happen next, and you felt your excitement grow inside of you. You settled back, and waited. Reiner shoved your skirt further up your legs and put both of them over his shoulders. A finger sank into you, and you gasped.   
"You're really wet," he observed. He removed his finger, and placed it in his mouth. It shouldn't have been a turn-on, but you found it so. Reiner let out a laugh, and placed a kiss on the inside of your thigh. A large hand slid up onto your stomach, stilling you. You felt calm, and ready. He kissed you again, between your legs, and his tongue slipped out to taste you. You cried out, a soft "Oh!" of surprise. Again, he gave a long lick against you, slick tongue sliding over soft flesh. He found it, at the top, the little nub that could make your legs shake with just the softest of touches. His tongue swirled around it in quick, small circles, an. d you moaned loudly. Both of his arms came to settle over your body, holding you still as you began to squirm against him.   
"I'm ready, please!" As much as you were enjoying his mouth, you wanted the real deal. He made a noise, a grunt of agreement, clearly, as he gave one last suck against your clit. He released your folds with a soft 'pop' and sat up again to undo his jeans.   
"You sure you want to?"   
"Yeah." Your enthusiastic nodding was enough for him, passion ebbing through you like a fire tearing its way through a house. You were consumed with desire for him, wanted nothing but him. You didn't look at him as he exposed himself. If it was every bit as large as it was when you felt him when it was hidden, you weren't going to freak yourself out. He settled himself over you, a combination of hot skin, sweat, and the smell of sex radiating from him. He stared at you, full of purpose as he guided himself into you. Your body didn't tense, allowing him to enter you completely free of restraint. Still, there was a stretch, and you grunted in discomfort.   
"You okay?"   
"Yeah.. You can move."   
He slid his hips back and pushed in again with one fluid motion, and the discomfort melted away. He felt the way your body welcomed him, and began to let loose. He was gentle, all the while keeping a brutal pace that left you a moaning mess. You opened your legs wider to him, allowing him to reach that spot that made you feel that heavenly sensation. You gasped, and your nails found the skin on his back.   
"Oh god, I- Reiner!"   
His face nestled into the crook of your neck, and he groaned. "Say my name."   
"Reiner!"   
You felt his breath, hot and laboured on your neck. "Tell me that your mine."   
"i'm yours." You didn't hesitate, fully willing to give yourself to him completely. "I.. Shit, I'm coming."   
He picked up his speed, wanting nothing more than to send you over the edge. You came, falling to pieces on his arms. The ferocity of the orgasm was so intense, his relentless thrusting began to hurt from the oversensitivity.   
"I'm almost there, baby, just hold on," he said, almost as if he read your mind. You closed your eyes, struggling to keep yourself together. You came again, the muscles inside of you squeezing around him, drawing him over the edge with you. He let out a cry, and you felt a rush of warmth inside of you. Reiner began to slow, his energy drawn out of his body. Hair stuck to your neck in a sweaty mess. He pulled it back, and kissed you.   
You felt a numbness in your legs, one that only came after a truly good fucking. You laughed out loud at the thought, shakey and still breathless.   
"You okay?"   
You nodded. "More than okay."   
He made no effort to remove himself from your, opting to settle on top of you instead. "Come back with me."   
"Huh?" You craned your neck to look where he had settle on your chest.   
"Just for a little while. When I go back."   
You laughed again. "I'l think about it."   
He scoffed. "Don't think for a second I'm ditching you after this." He ducked to give a swift peck to your swollen lips. "Sleep in my room tonight."   
You sighed. "If we get caught it's all your fault."   
Reiner laughed, and slid his arms around you. "I'll take the blame for you."   
You knew you wouldn't be sleeping in his room, at all. Staying, but not sleeping.   
But you didn't mind a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not my best- it's 3 am.  
> I felt bad about stuffing Reiner in the friend zone with my last fic so i felt why not let him get a little bit of action.


End file.
